Home (TC)
Day One '''is the tenth episode of the second season of The Cleansing. It is the sixteenth episode overall. '''Synopsis When Quinlos comes under attack from forces inside the walls, John and his group have to find a way to stop them. Plot "ELLA, WAKE UP... ELLA", Chris screams as he kneels beside her. Her eyes suddenly shoot open. "Good, your awake, we need to get out of here", he explains. As Chris helps Ella up, she can see the horde from the hardware store. Then she turns to see the truck in flames. The bodies of Tobin and Tanner who are now both zombified start to get up. Markus and Kelly are seen running away from the flames and the horde. Ella's head starts to hurt as her vision becomes blurry and everything looks like it's in slow motion. "Lets go", Chris says. The two run off leaving Tobin and Tanner zombified. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Also Starring: Madison Lintz Aaron Farb Liam Hemsworth Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing People run around the streets terrified as David and Mike rush to where John is. "Don't fucking hurt John", Lily screams as she points her gun at Ryan. He chuckles, "You don't want to do this Lily". "Yes I do" "No you don't" Suddenly, Lily gets tackled to the ground by two guards. "I told you that you didn't want to", Ryan chuckles. David and Mike run through the crowds of people running around. Mike trips over and David tries to help him but he says, "Forget about me, just go get John". As David runs off a explosion can be heard in the distance. He sees that someone has shot a fuel tank and it has knocked down some people. Guards are seen rushing over to help the people. David finally gets through the storm of people and sees John knocked out on the ground. He runs up and tackles Ryan to the ground. He tries to punch Ryan in the face but a guard pulls him off. Lily bites on one of the guards arms to get him off and then pokes the other guard's eye. She gets up and stomps on both of them. David continues to be restrained by the guard but Besheba comes in and roundhouse kicks the guard to the ground. "Holy shit, thanks", David says. "It's fine, you don't have to thank me" David turns to see John slowly getting up. David runs over and asks, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine", he replies. David and Besheba help John up. "We need to get out of the street", Besheba says. The group run the the next street over where there are less people. At the gates of Quinlos, Ella, Chris, Kelly, and Markus arrive. "OPEN UP", Markus yells. "I can hear screams", Kelly says. "Me too", Ella adds. "Well... lets find a way in", Chris says as he runs beside the walls looking for another way in. Lily runs down Main Street, looking for the others and finds Mike limping to his house. "MIKE", she yells. "Lily, thank goodness" Lily runs over to Mike who now has bruises on his body. "What happened to you?", she asks. "I was with David and as we were running to John to help him but I fell over. Then people were tripping over me. It was a clusterfuck", he explains. The two decided to run to Mike's house to escape the madness. Once in the house, they lock the doors and stay away from the windows. They hear gunshots in the distance. "Why can I hear shooting? ", Lily asks. "Maybe people finally see what a scumbag Ryan is", Mike responds. "Maybe" The two sit there as they hear more gunshots go off. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Be quiet, there's someone at the door", Mike whispers. "Let us in please", David asks. "Oh shit, it's David", Mike says. Mike gets up and unlocks the door. David, John, and Besheba rush into the house. "What's going on out there?", Lily asks as Mike locks the door. "People are now fucking realising how bad Ryan is and are fighting back", Besheba explains. "Yeah and the house we were staying in was blown to bits by guards", David adds. "So guards are still loyal towards Ryan", says Lily. "And some other people. About 30 people which is 40 percent of the community are on our side, 25 people which is 35 percent are on Ryan's side, the other lets say 15 people which is about 25 percent are just hiding in their homes by now. That means we have a chance of winning this fight", David explains. "I need some water, my neck is killing me", John says. "Of cause, your neck must be burning. Is it hard to breathe", Mike aks as he gets a glass of water "Yeah it's hard to breathe, and I thing I got rope burn", John explains. Mike brings over the water and John drinks it in seconds. "So, what do we do now", Mike asks. "We find Ryan and we bring him to justice", Besheba says. The group all agree. Just then the door busts open to show Ryan and some of his guards. The group run up the stairs and into Mike's bedroom. Once they are there, the group realise that David isn't with them. They hear the commotion down stairs as David is dragged out the house. Then they hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs. "What do we do?", John asks. "Climb out this window and onto the roof then we jump off, it isn't much of a fall", Mike suggests. Suddenly, the door begins to open but John stops it. BANG! BANG! "Fuck, they're getting in", John says. "Hey John it's me Ryan, please let us in, don't make it hard" "You tried to hang me you bastard" The group open up the window and they start climbing out. "I'll hold them off", says John. All of the group make it out the window except for John. Ryan and his men finally bust down the door and drag John away. The group jump from the roof and land in bushes. Then they run through some backyards until they make it to Besheba's house. TWO HOURS LATER... As the sun falls behind the trees and the moon rises up, Besheba, Lily, and Mike stay low in Besheba's house. "Everyone has gone quiet", Lily says. "The battle has stopped for now, but when the sun rises again, we will go back to battling. We'll join up with the people that are on our side and then, we'll see how this all ends", Besheba explains. BANG! The door comes crashing down as guard with gun come into the house. "Hands up", one of them says. The group oblige as they get up and forced out of the house. They are brought back to the street where John almost died. Up on the Gallows is John, ready to be hung again. In front of him is Chris and David kneeling down. On the side is Ryan holding John's gun. There is also guards all around the platform. "Hello again. You know it didn't have to come to this but... well we are here. But the good thing is that there are no other people to see this. No, they are all hiding out, but we will find them soon. So, let us get on with it. John is going to be hung no matter what, BUT you get to choose who gets to live out of Chris and David. I found Chris sneaking in with his buddies and now they are locked up in our jail. So who gets to live, Chris or David. Hard choice isn't it. You may be thinking why the hell is big strong Ryan doing this well... John's group should have left from the start. Besheba, Lily, and Mike. You HAVE to choose who lives and who dies", Ryan explains. "Your a monster Ryan", Besheba says. "Shut up woman, I didn't like you from day one. But I had to act like I did otherwise people would be mad at me. So don't say I'm a monster because I'm not. I'm just breaking the rules a bit... So who lives and WHO DIES" Other Cast * Michael Zegen as Tobin * Nick Whitaker as Tanner * Andrew Rothenberg as Markus * Alicia Witt as Kelly Deaths * Possibly 5 people from Quinlos Trivia * Last appearance of Tobin * Last appearance of Tanner